


Aubade

by bravopirla



Series: I Present My Boyfriend To My Family Until They Realise I'm Gay Challenge Day 1 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Or not, Supportive Michele, a drop of angst like coffee in a sweet cappuccino, might get a multichapter series, really gay emil., so like canon emil haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravopirla/pseuds/bravopirla
Summary: Now his eyes were like a fireplace, a comforting and familiar heat that made him feel he could face the cold again. He took his hand and kissed it, then held it tight and looked right back at him.“Are you ready?”





	Aubade

**Author's Note:**

> aubade is a poetry or song about two lovers going on two separate ways at the rise of the sun  
> so it doesnt really fit the theme but eh. it sounded romantic
> 
> this was supposed to be much shorter but i cant help and redo mickeys (and whole cast lets be honest) character because they were cowards and didnt make him the italian icon we deserved and only gave a weird guy with the personality of a burnt toast.
> 
> also i hc both crispino twins as trans and gay  
> enjoy!

 

Emil woke up to the sound of a pot grumbling and a pan hissing back, reminding him that his mom would probably do the same once he got up, as she was already cooking lunch while he was out like a dead man.

 

He would have gladly gone back to sleep, but the digits on the electronic alarm clock next to the bed were a silent glare. Another reminder of the wrath waiting for him in the kitchen.

He really should go if he ever wanted to skate again. Or live to see his twenty-first birthday.

 

He reluctantly pulled away from the warm hug of the comforter, and in doing so his brain almost shut down with the sudden rush of memories: he was at home. Not a hotel. Not a B&B. Not even the cheap motel he’d sleep at after forgetting to book a room before visiting his friends abroad.

And yet he wasn’t alone that morning.

 

He didn’t even bother to hide his smile as he turned towards the man still sleeping next to him, head burrowed under Emil’s pillow and hands laying idly between their bodies, closer to the other’s body then to himself.

Emil tried to suppress a giddy blush at the thought that they’d been cuddling like lovesick teenagers.

 

But he guessed he’d been one too not long ago.

 

Mickey was staying at his home for a while week. To meet his family. To go public about their relationship. He was so fucking happy and terrified.

 

That was probably why his mom had decided to wake up their guest to a rich, homemade lunch, instead of the usual menu of yelling to get up and clean the room Emil, you’re not a kid anymore Emil, help your poor mom already Emil. Sundays had gotten tiring since his siblings had moved out and left him helpless against their mom’s early morning cleaning spree.

 

And honestly? He really loved his mom, she was the sun that had made his childhood a warm memory and his present successful and stable. She had thought him patience, love, humility and respect for others and for himself.

 

But he also wanted to sleep the few days he wasn’t working training or studying. Or having a lovely date with his just as lovely boyfriend.

Not that there was even much to clean, his mom was just a bit too obsessive, after all who would really care if he left his clothes on the chair? No one.

 

Actually, now that he thought about it, he should enjoy this important-guest-induced kindness and reward himself five more minutes in bed, for being such a caring and affectionate athlete and student.

 

So, he dived back under the covers and wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist, loving the way he softly hummed and inched closer. He had to be a great boyfriend too, after all.

He took this moment of utter peace and calm to gently move his lover’s bangs from his face and admire him in the early sunlight: his chest rose slowly with every deep breath, his skin smooth and warm, and his hair a little curlier than usual, courtesy of the humid air of February. Mickey said he looked like a poodle but what did he know. Emil honestly had to take a deep breath to slow his heart from exploding with pure happiness.

 

He was so beautiful. And he loved him so much, wanted to treasure him just as much as the first time they’d held hands and skipped practice to kiss at his tiny apartment. It drove their coaches mad, but it was always worth it. Loving him was worth it. So, he bent down to kiss his forehead, then his nose and finally his lips, wanting him to know his feelings hadn’t dimmed since the first day and never would.

 

“Shouldn’t we go help her?” 

To be completely honest, Mickey’s sudden, yet sleepy, voice had almost startled him, but he somehow managed not to jump and completely ruin the peaceful atmosphere.

 

“Sorry láska, did I wake you up?”

 

He stretched his limbs and spine, (kind of looking like a cat, Emil had thought the first time, as he tried not to make it obvious and maybe stop smiling so wide too, he was probably being too obvious and his cheeks hurt) and settled just a little closer yet, his head lazily resting on the other’s shoulder.

 

“Yep. Can’t say I mind, though.” His soft smile was a hot cup of milk and honey after a cold day, so Emil tasted it. His lips were as smooth and soft as always, and he could never settle down for just one kiss.

And to think that he used to think Emil liked his sister. Him, Emil 'Will Follow Michele To Hell And Back' Nekola, bisexual disaster with a crush since day one.

 

Thankfully he had grown the last two years, so much more than he could have hoped for: he and Sara were finally two independent people, each living for themselves but still maintaining a close relationship. But now it was a healthy and fulfilling one, and they were whole on their own, no more two halves that stopped matching and felt lost without the other.

 

It was harder for Mickey than for Sara to adjust to their new lives, because he’d always hid under the figure of the strict big brother, reinforced and praised in their local and misogynistic culture, to hide his own insecurities and flaws. But now he was as strong as his sister, and had finally realized he didn’t need to live in such a constructing mindset to affirm his identity in society, and had finally, finally, put down the walls he used to protect them with and let new people, and Emil, in his life.

 

He recalled with an underlying feeling of pride and an overwhelming sense of fondness the time when, at the twins’ birthday, had for the first time witnessed them in their newfound happiness. And he had also seen for the first time Mickey look genuinely comfortable and happy between people, laughing and being part of the conversation.

 

That was when he, Emil Nekola, freshly 19 years old, face still dirty of cake crumbs because he was embarrassing like that, had truly fallen for him. 

 

He sighed at the embarrassing memory of almost tripping on Mickey instead of smoothly patting his shoulder with a charming smile to wish him a happy birthday or say something funny, anything that would grant him his attention, but ending up looking like a complete idiot thanks to his loose shoe laces. Thankfully Mickey had held him up by his elbow and Emil could appreciate his strong grip for about 2.03 seconds, and he even managed to make him laugh. So, win-win.

Well, expect for his burning cheeks and ruined self-esteem.

 

That was also when Michele, after the party had settled down and the living room was full of sleeping bodies thrown on couches and the floor, had talked with him for hours and hours about the last year under the starry sky, and slowly come out about being transgender. Emil had obviously given his complete and quite exuberant support, and for the first time he felt he saw Michele be truly himself as he finally relaxed and let himself be understood completely by someone besides Sara.

 

He looked at the alarm clock to distract himself from the memories that always threatened to make him cry from overjoy and embarrassment (who tripped on their shoe laces while standing he hadn’t even been walking), and noticed that it had been way more than five minutes.

His dad said he’d go to the station and pick up his big sister in the morning and come back for lunch, while his big brother would get there with his car a bit later.

 

He felt the tell-tale ding of the oven, meaning that whatever his mom had been cooking was ready and sighed. It was almost time.

 

“We should get up, miláčku.”

“Ok.”

“We really should.”

“…Ok?”

“You’re not getting up.”

“You’re holding me like that gremlin thing from Lord Of The Rings would hold a dollar bill.”  
“First of all, he wasn’t a gremlin. I think. Second of all, I’m pretty sure he was European.”

The laugh he got was way worth the light punch to his ribs that followed it. But still, neither of them got up.

“If you loosen your arms I might get my circulation back and stand up.” What an exaggeration, he wasn’t even holding him that tight, and Mickey was holding his right back.

“Honestly you should be strong enough to get up and pick me up as well. Carry me to the kitchen too, actually, I slept wrong and my back hurts.”

Was he being dramatic? Yes. But they were both dramatic as hell, so what’s the harm in being extra. And Mickey said he wanted to start going to the gym more often, so why not make use of this opportunity and work out for free?

He sighed. “You’re such a useless top…”

“Take that, tops have feelings too.” Another soft laugh. He really wanted to just spend the day in bed like this. But they did come here mainly to come out, and they couldn’t do that if they couldn’t even leave the room.

Now that it was so close, he was starting to get increasingly worried. His mom would definitely support him, she’d always told him her love was unconditional, his siblings could be annoying as hell, but they were good people. Sometimes.

His dad scared him a bit. Not because he was openly homophobic or anything, he would never come out to him if that were the case, but he had no idea how he’d react.

That was the real issue: at first, he’d been enthusiastic at the idea of making his boyfriend an official part of his family and spend the holidays together, free to be close to him without worrying about what they’d think. But now he was thinking about the other option; what if he’d been wrong and they didn’t support him? What if they didn’t take him seriously and thought it was just a phase? What if they didn’t want to see him ever again? What then?

He unconsciously held Mickey tighter. He knew he was overthinking but now that he started, he couldn’t help it. He tried to think of the most reasonable outcome and ignore his irrational fears, but he felt like he really had no clue how it’d go.

His internal turmoil must have been showing, because he felt two smooth hands thread trough his hair in a soothing motion, and two warm eyes trying to pull him back from his own mind.

“It doesn’t have to be today, you know. Or even this week. If you don’t feel ready, we don’t have to rush it.”

Of course he understood without him having to say anything. Where had this sharpness been when Emil was trying to confess? He remembered Mickey being a lot more oblivious.

“I want to do this. It’s just that…not knowing how it’s going to go is scary.” His purple eyes looked even warmer. He knew how it felt all too well. It helped him calm down more anything that he could have said.

“But I think I can do it. It’s like when I’m on the ice, you know? I’m scared shitless right before, but if I manage to get up and try, then I immediately feel that it’ll go well.”

Now his eyes were like a fireplace, a comforting and familiar heat that made him feel he could face the cold again. He took his hand and kissed it, then held it tight and looked right back at him.

“Are you ready?”

Mickey’s smile always looked beautiful to him. But the one he wore in that moment, like a precious jewel that shone in the sun, filled his heart with a strong determination and an even stronger, almost overwhelming love. He nodded.

 

And so, they got up.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so i used two (2) czech words from a hopefully trusty site but lmk if i fucked up
> 
> miláčku = sweetheart/darling when addressing  
> láska = love
> 
> honestly? i mainly used miláčku because it kinda looks like michele  
> also i think they both use pet names in their native tongue bc its what i do but im a dumb bitch so i used czech instead of italian. you know. my actual first language.
> 
> also lmk if anyone would read ithe sequel i kinda like the idea


End file.
